The Beastly Center
Name : Zoe Louis The day i get blocked is the day I’ll come back stronger - Zoe Zoe is a ex all American center turned bad after the death of his sister he has one brother and as a result his parents up and moved them to Japan for a new start he is very aggressive and cautious in most situations though most of the time he just lives day by day also done proceed to consider him a delequint from the presence he gives off but he isn’t that bad he usually a really relaxed person to be around now he is one members of the fallen giant team that belongs to Bāsuto High Behemoths they are a pack of strange players who are said to be otw to take over Japan as the best and prove the successors of miracles aren’t everything they are cracked up to be Relationships Zoe is the second of three siblings his older sisters name is Brandy Gonzalez she is a ex ball player and she got her younger siblings into basketball in the first place she pushed them to be great until she died in a car accident and the youngest sibling and point guard for Bāsuto High his name is Dante Threat the two older siblings got their last names from their Spanish father who died in the military while Dante was named after his father Appreance he is a 6ft 8 17 year old with a short cut with a Z cut in on one side his hair is dark grey almost black in color he is a dark skinned full body muscular built his eyes are sunset orange and he usually looks like he wants to unbothered but easy going until he is on the court then he shows why he is the king under the ring he has no equal in the paint his usual set of clothes are his tan lion shirt with his ripped Camo pants a jean/Camo jersey and his boots while playing on the court his jersey is Grey and green and his number is 36 Personality Xoe is usally seen as overzealous most of the time but most people say that because of his size that he scares people but his teammates know the real him though he does have delequint tendacies from time to time even being deemed a bully by few but on the court his aggressive and competitive side shines through as a basketball monster known as the gawd of the paint he hasn’t lost a battle there since he was in his first year of junior high because one devastating loss changed him into the beast his is today History back in his home town of Atlanta Xoe played basketball for fun until his older sister saw how good he was and signed him up for the team so he begab to practice and was stuck on it since he got a lot of love because the other kids couldn’t match his ability in the paint the older he got he was getting more and more credit until right before he was named a all American player his sister died and things took a turn for the worst he stopped going to practice and games all together it was as if he lost his love for the game but he continued to ball in secret increasing his skill and rumors spurred about a player who was suprem in the paint a unstoppable monster then one bad incident led to him and his family leaving Atlanta for Japan for new sceneary and a new life to match when he got there he heard a rumor around his school of some miracles or something and got interested so he went to the basketball club only to find that they were some kind gods of basketball his interest was suddenly peeled so he joined his schools team in hopesof getting a shot at the one they deemed a dunking master to show his superiority as the best center in the land and unexpec to himthe school he was at was a former basketball power house and at that moment he looked to the sky with a smile on his face and pledged to become the best center in Japan for his sister and to do that he would have to at least get a team of guys on his level to get a chance to get at the supposed miracle babies (Brandy Zoe and Dante younger) Stats in scoring 100/100 out scoring 45/100 in defense 100/100 out defense 70/100 handling 45/100 rebound 100/100 iq 80/100 phsyical ability 10/10 Technologies 5/10 stamina 10/10 Mental compacity 8/10 Special ability: 10/10 Powers 1st power - Merciless rebound : whenever the ball is up for grabs then instant he jumps a wave of intimidation bears down on the other under the rim and he instantly grabs the ball 2nd power - Gigantic Palm : he can instantly block any dunk coming his way and when he does this the ball is slammed to his nearest teammate 3rd power : Devastation Dunks : whenever he has the ball no matter where he is in the paint he will overpower all who come between him and the goal of slamming the basket this leads to many dumbfounding Slam Dunks 4th power : Grizzly Slam : this is his strongest slam he only uses it when he is forced to this slam will without a doubt will always force and defender back the user with both his hands in the ball jumps up vertically while spinning and the sentrifucal force cause a updraft that pushes all the defenders out of their position and if one manages to remain then as the name suggest Xoe Cocks his arm back as if a bear claw was pulling its claw back and with all the night in his body slams the ball into the basket forcing the defender in the air with him to ground images from creator of Tuskegee Heirs kuroko no basket hunter x hunter and slam dunk Category:Center Category:Bāsuto High Category:Beastly Center Category:The bridge Category:Abhi Vindir